Pandemonium
by Random LOLOL
Summary: In which Sakura Haruno is the center of random plot bunnies; an inner hollow, a trip to the past, a different life - the possibilities are endless.
1. Chapter 1

When Sakura's name appeared on the board, her blood ran cold.

Ino Yamanaka - her ex-best friend and her rival was going up against her in the Prelims. No, she wasn't scared of getting beat by her rival and losing Sasuke-kun to Ino (she mentally scoffed; she could beat Ino _any day_), but afraid of what the girl could do to her. Afraid of her mind getting taken over. She couldn't let that happen. Not now, when there were so many innocent people around.

Through the corners of her eyes, she saw Ino jump over the railing. Her thoughts were becoming wild and filled with the 'what if's,' and she didn't want _him_ to come out. He was going to kill everyone.

She jumped over the railing and landed a few feet away from the blonde-haired girl, who glared at her with sky-blue eyes that deceived her emotions. Sakura faked a smirk, "So, pig, ready to get your butt handed to you by little, old me? We both know who the stronger one here is." _'I'm an idiot,' _Sakura mentally berated herself, _'I'm just coaxing her _more _into using the Mind Transfer Jutsu. I better watch what I say or else this will be my downfall.'_

Falling for Sakura's insults, Ino bristled but shook it off, giving the other girl a strained smirk, "Billboard-brow, you're gonna wish you'd never became a ninja."

The two did not break eye contact, and were glaring dagger's at each other for what seemed like hours. Even though there was no action, everyone in the arena could feel the killer intent radiating off of the two - yet, when they stared at the two girls below, things were completely different. Ino stood defiantly, her arms crossed and her eye brows furrowed in fury; her sky-blue eyes were focused on the pink-haired girl's form, filled with emotions; anger, fury, confusion, and - though she didn't admit it to anyone - regret. Sakura, on the other hand, glared - albeit, half-heartedly - with her arms balled into fists. Yet, the naked eye alone couldn't see what was really happening with Sakura Haruno - because Sakura Haruno was scared. And her trembling form was proof of that.

The battle had began as soon as Sakura pushed her feet off the ground and bolted in the direction of where Ino was standing. The other girl had not expected the sudden movement and narrowly dodged the kunai that Sakura had tried to swipe her with. Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration, _'Damn, I thought she was going to block it with her hands. Then I could've disabled them so that she'd be unable to make hand signs...'_

Ino sneered, "What, Billboard-brow thinks that she could end this battle with a simple _kunai_? You must be stupider that I thought." Sakura ignored the comment and said nothing, her emerald eyes concentrated and thinking up a strategy. Ino smirked, "Can't talk back? What happened to the confidence, Billboard-brow?"

Sakura made a few hand signs and created some clones, running straight at the blonde-haired girl, a kunai in each of their hands. Ino took out a kunai of her own and prepared for whatever attack the roseatte had in store for her. Sakura concentrated some chakra into her feet and quickened her speed, nearly getting a cut on Ino if she hadn't jumped backwards, her clones attacking shortly afterwards and again sending Ino a few feet farther. Sakura stopped and panted, her clones dispersing into clouds of smoke in an instant, and stared at the also-panting girl a few meters ahead. Their eyes locked on for a few more seconds before sky-blue eyes narrowed suddenly and Ino straightened her back and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Y' know, Ino," Sakura spoke up for the first time since the fight started, "If you actually trained instead of looking all pretty, then maybe this battle would be over."

Ino fell for the bait, "What'd you say, Billboard-brow?"

"What, are you deaf, too?"

"Grrrrrr..." Ino's fists clenched, turning white, and pointed a finger at the girl in a demanding manner, "You better stop disrespecting me!"

Sakura smirked and Ino realized that she was falling into a trap; fury filled her veins and did the thing that would set things straight with the pink-haired girl - once and for all.

"I don't need this!" She grabbed on her her ponytail -

_SHHHHIING_

- and sliced it off. Sakura's eyes widened into the size of dinner plates, her mouth agape. She shook out of her stupor and furrowed her eye brows at the other girl, "You've gone mad!"

Ino bristled and clenched her used-to-be-ponytail, knuckles going white. "Shut up! I don't need long hair to get Sasuke-kun's attention!" And with that, she threw the long, blonde locks onto the floor. Ino smirked and stared at Sakura straight in the eyes, "And if you aren't gonna give up..."

Sakura knew what was coming next. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"...I'll _make _you say that you forfeit!" Ino's eyes glinted with triumph while emerald orbs widened in fear. _'The jutsu!' _Sakura was mentally screaming at her body to move, to run, to hide - anything so that she didn't get caught. The lives of everyone in the arena were at stake here. She glared at Ino before turning to run but her feet were unexpectedly glued to the ground; and when Sakura looked down, she realized that Ino's cut-off locks were the things that were keeping her in place. Her head snapped up at Ino, who had a triumphant smirk lacing her flawless face. "I didn't cut my hair off for nothing."

The very moment Ino lifted up her hands to form the hand sign, Sakura did the only thing she could do; she _begged_. "INO! Don't!"

Her outburst had shocked everyone in the arena, especially the said girl. The surprise lasted for a few seconds on Ino's face before her mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. "What's this? Billboard-brow's begging for me to spare her? I don't think so. I'm already showing you mercy by making you forfeit - I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people with my powers."

Ino's hands moved up again, and this time, she didn't stop her hands signs when Sakura screamed out again.

"Don't! Ino, please! You'll let _him_ out!" Before Ino could ask who _'he' _was, her spirit was propelled out of her body and into her desired target - into Sakura Haruno. And everyone knew the blonde-haired girl succeeded in her jutsu when Sakura had abruptly stopped screaming and her head hung.

But, something had changed in the pink-haired girl when she looked up. With a smirk.

_'Heheh, sorry, Sakura!'_

* * *

><p>Ino didn't know Sakura's mind was so...dull. And blank. And boring. It was pitch black, but Ino noticed that there was a single door a few meters away, with a single light next to it, illuminating its presence. Ino, being a curious cat, walked up to it, a finger tapping her chin. It was a metal door, with rusted hinges and a rusty handle bar, marred with scratches and wha looked like to be...<em>dried blood<em>? Ino narrowed her eyes for a moment before a smirk came to her face. "Let's see what's so important that Sakura didn't want me to see..."

And with that, Ino opened the door, hearing it creak ominously before she stepped inside and shut it behind her. Although it was dark, she could tell it was a hallway with the dimly lit torches that hung on the wall, leading somewhere. She walked, her eyes looking around for anything suspicious. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel nervous - she expect Sakura's mind to be normal, boring, and dull - not ominous and foreboding. An unexplainable chill made her hug herself for warmth. _'What the...'_

Up ahead was a tiny box. Her eyes widened slightly at it and her paced quickened, reaching the box in seconds. The box was old and wooden, with scratch marks here and there and chipped with age. It was small, with a small lock at the front. She held the lock in her hands; it was a weird skull shape, with black slits for eyes, teeth, and three slash marks that were slashed over it's left eye. Her eyebrow raised in question; this was what Sakura didn't want her to see? A stupid box with a skull lock? But Ino's thoughts were cut off when the lock suddenly unlocked, the mouth of the skull lock opening. Her eyes widened. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her and she let go of the box and stepped away, her shoulders shaking.

_"What are you doing here, little girl...?" _A voice not her own - not even Sakura's - called out and it sent chills down her spine. It was definitely a boy's voice, with a metallic edge to it.

She was about to turn around and run when a white hand grabbed her neck, lifting her into the air. She struggled, and looked down to see her captive - only to be met with cruel and sadistic yellow eyes that did not belong to anyone she knew of. The person holding her was a boy (probably 15? 16? Ino couldn't tell) with white skin and hair, his eyes black with yellow irises, wearing a white uniform that she also couldn't recognize; around his waist was a black belt, but her eyes widened in fear when she saw the big sword on his back; it differed from other swords, with a black edge and black cloth wrapped around the handle.

_"You know..." _he drawled, his voice laced with metal, his eyes staring straight into Ino's soul as his mouth twitched into a sadistic smirk, _"...I could kill you." _

Ino's blood ran cold.

_"But I think my vessel wouldn't like seeing her best friend dead." _His voice sounded so sarcastic. And with that, he dropped her completely, letting Ino fall onto her butt. Without wasting time, she jumped up and ran towards the door, which was a few yards ahead of her; she _needed_ to get away from that guy. She inwardly regretted opening that door in the first place. She wasn't even supposed to go through Sakura's private things.

As soon as she got to the door, she slammed it shut, She made a hand sign (she was still shaking) and released her soul from Sakura's mind, not wanting to see those eyes - those yellow eyes - again.

Her soul wasn't the only thing that escaped Sakura Haruno's mind.

* * *

><p>When Ino got beck into her body, she expected to see Sakura looking back at her with scorn-filled eyes. She expected her to glare and smirk at her at the same time, belittling her about how her jutsu didn't work. About how Ino had failed. She expected to having to smirk back and tell Sakura that she wasn't done yet. She expected everything to end normally. To end on good terms.<p>

But when Ino had gotten back into her body, she felt something was off. She felt something in the air - an electrical current, maybe? That made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was definitely wrong. She knew everyone else could feel it, too, for the air had gone tense. Suddenly, everyone was hit with a wave of killer intent that made their eyes widen - and Sakura's head slowly lifted up -

(Ino's blood ran cold)

- to reveal yellow eyes.

_"Well..." _She said, her voice edged with metal and sarcasm and cruelty, _"You're all gonna die."_

Ino screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. the ending was a bit weak...<strong>

**I certainly do not know where this came from, actually. To be honest, this story is not going to be made up of one-shots or anything, these will be plot bunnies that crossed my mind the whole time I stopped updating my other stories. This fic is just going to be something to get my mind out of the grips of writer's block. I'm not planning to make them into full-fledged stories.**

**So this bunny is a Bleach/Naruto crossover, Hollow Ichigo replacing Inner Sakura in Sakura's head. **

**Just to say, but there will be Time-travel, Alternate Universes, Crossovers, and just plain random things that pop into my head. Enjoy, :)**

**I also do not own Naruto or Bleach, or any of the series that were mentioned in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Geeze, it's so boring..."

The birds chirped in the distance. The sky up above was blue. The cement ground was hard. And Sakura was bored out of her mind. She expected guarding Tazuna-san by herself would be..._thrilling_, for Kakashi-sensei had entrusted her (and _only _her; no one else) to keep the old man safe while he trained Sasuke-kun and Naruto in controlling their chakra, but there was no danger at the moment. Yet, she needed to be honest with herself; did she _really_ want something to happen?

**'HECK NO, CHA! I just wanna chill!' **And deep down, she really did want to chill. As if on cue, she stifled a yawn, but gave in, one hand covering her mouth and the other arm stretching out.

Even with her chill-out mood on, she was still bored. She had kicked pebbles off of the bridge, asked if Tazuna needed any help with construction or anything, even looked over the railings to watch any boats that pass by. But yet again, her boredom did not cease. She let out a disappointed sigh.

Leaning on the railings, she stared off into the distance and daydreamed about how she would be the damsel in distress and her mighty prince Sasuke-kun would save the day...

_"Mwahahahaha! Sasuke Uchiha, I am too evil for you to defeat, mwahahahahaha!" Zabuza taunted, waving his big sword in front of the boxer-clad Uchiha survivor. The said boy grunted in response before sprinting towards the half-naked man and kicked him in between the legs, almost cringing at the nearly silent pop it made. Zabuza's eyes bugged out of his sockets at he held his precious jewels, falling to the ground and curling up into a fetal position, "D-Damn you, you stupid punk!"_

_Sasuke ignored the curses being spewed at him from the man on the floor and continued his way onto the masked boy, who stood triumphantly in front of a tied-up and crying Sakura. The eccentric-haired boy narrowed his eyes and dashed as soon as he saw Sakura, punching the masked boy's crotch. But unfortunately, the older boy had been anticipating his attack and dodged, flying into the air with the grace of a ballerina._

_"Sasuke-kun! Beat his ass, cha!" Sakura cheered from the sidelines, her green eyes shining with determination. Sasuke grunted in response and jumped into the air, doing a few flips and posing in mid-air before the masked boy gasped and immediately stopped his flying and fell to the ground, his arms propping him up on his knees. _

_"What marvelous grace! I cannot out-grace this! Goodbye, cruel world~!" And with that, the masked boy withered to the floor, never moving again. Sasuke flipped his bangs and stared at Sakura with bedroom eyes (and for some reason, this loosened the rope that restrained her petite form). As soon as the ropes hit the floor, she ran towards the onyx-eyed boy and tackled him for a hug. "Sasuke-kun! You saved my life!"_

_Sasuke grunted in response. She looked at him with heart-filled eyes, "There _must _be a way to repay you, my boxer-clad hero..." Her hands slithered down his chest, drawing imaginary cirlces on his still-developing muscles. _

_Sasuke smirked, "You're annoying..." And with that, their faces slowly inched closer for their lips to be sealed with a righteous kiss..._

"...iss? Miss, are you alright?"

Sakura blinked, dazed, and realized that she had zoned out for a while, and turned her still-dazed gaze towards the voice that addressed her. To her right was a boy - probably a few years older than her - with weirdly-shaped glasses that were attached to earmuffs, an arm scratching the back of his head nervously while the other hand held a plastic bag with a few bento boxes inside. He wore a light-blue long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and on his vest was the metal forehead protector which was sewn onto the left side. He wore beige shorts that ended at his knees and dark blue ninja sandals, with bandages wrapped around his right shin. She couldn't help but notice that it had spots of blood that seeped through.

But the most noticable thing about him was his hair - it was an odd color of light blue. Well, she shouldn't be talking; she had pink hair.

She also noticed his shark-like teeth. She shivered at the thought of getting bitten by him.

Her analysis was interrupted when his face slowly began to go read at the fact that she had been staring at him for quite some time, and she looked away with flushed cheeks of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry...! I zoned out for a bit. Did you need something?"

He nervously fidgeted, "No...but I was wondering if you'd like to, uhm, e-eat lunch..." Sakura's slim, pink eyebrows shot up in surprise. He saw her actions and put his hands up in a nervous manner, desperately trying not to sound like he was flirting with her, "But I was just c-curious because you were just standing there and not eating with the rest of the workers...I came to bring my dad some lunch and I had an extra bento box left..."

"B-But you don't have to if you don't want to...!" She couldn't help but notice the disappointment lacing his voice when he said this, and her eyes softened immediately, a smile slowly making it's way to her lips.

"Thank you," she beamed, which tinted his cheeks red, "I truly appreciate your concern." And with that, the two sat cross-legged on the floor near the railing, the workers eating at the benches nearby. Sakura beamed when her handed her a bento box and opened it quickly, hearing her stomach growl at the smell of food. She almost squealed when she realized that she was handed a box filled with dango, and restrained herself from glomping the boy - she blinked; she didn't even ask him for his name yet!

"Hey," she turned to him with an embarrassed blush adorning her cheeks, "I didn't even get your name yet..."

The blue-haired boy blinked a few times before breaking out into a small smile, "My name's Chojuro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She broke out in a grin, "My name is Sakura, and it's a pleasure to meet you, too! Also, I just want to say that you, sir, have very good taste in food." She eyed the dango in her bento box and he let out a quiet chuckle, taking out a rice ball from his plate and nibbled on the tip, "I'm glad you like it; my mom made them."

"Sooooo..." Sakura began after popping a piece of dango into her mouth, "What's your dream, Chojuro-san?" She had no intention of making him choke and only wanted small talk, but the said boy coughed out (which made her jump and drop a piece of dango) and looked at her with incredulous eyes before looking away hesitantly.

"You'll think it's stupid, though..." Sakura, who had been trying to wipe the dirt off of the dango, furrowed her eye brows at him in confusion.

"Why would I think someone's dream is stupid? Now _that's _stupid. Demeaning other people's goals is just plain cruel!" Her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Now, why would you say that?"

He thought for a moment before looking away from her hardened gaze, biting his lower lip, showing his sharp teeth. "The people back at the Academy thought it was stupid and that I would never be able to achieve my dream. They said I was too clumsy and too shy...that I lacked strength..."

(_"Chojuro, you're hands won't be able to carry the big swords they have!"_)

(_"Yeah, you're too weak."_)

(_"Why don't you just give up?"_)

Sakura, who had been there before, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His head immediately turned to her, his onyx eyes wide with surprise. Their gazes met for a few seconds before he looked down with a flustered face. "Chojuro-san, don't believe them. No matter what others say, in the end, your opinion matters the most to you. So don't believe them - don't give up on your dream and do whatever it takes to achieve it!"

Chojuro stared up at her with wide eyes; she was so determined and passionate that he couldn't help but agree with her. Slowly, his mouth twitched into a small, which - Sakura gladly noticed - was laced with determination. His eyes lit up as if he had an epiphany and he placed his hand in gratitude over her's, which was still planted atop his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sakura-san..." She gave him a grin, which made him flush again.

After a few moments, she tilted her head to the side, "So what was your goal?"

He bit his lip, "I want to be part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist..."

"I don't see how your goal is stupid..." She huffed, "And it's a perfectly achievable goal; all you need is determination and will power and you can achieve _anything_."

He blinked a few times, trying to register her words, and a small, shy smile broke across his face. But it was quickly replaced by a look of curiosity.

"Sakura-san, what's your goal?" The said girl blinked at the question and looked down at the dango in her hands, her face twisted in concentration before staring him straight in the eyes.

"Well, Chojuro-san...I'm planning on being a medic ninja," She began, playing with her red dress, "I don't want people writhing in pain on the battle field...and I promised myself I'd help out - even if I'm just a simple medic ninja."

Her emerald eyes were filled with determination, and Chojuro smiled once more, "I think you'd make a great medic ninja, Sakura-san."

At the compliment, Sakura shyly looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. She gave him a sincere smile, showing her pearly whites.

"Thank you, Chojuro-san," she said, straightening up, "And I'm sure you will make an awesome swordsman!"

He simply smiled back and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Sakura!" Tazuna called out to her with his cap and tool bag in his hands, "Let's get going! Tsunami-chan made us dinner and she expects us to be home soon." And with that, he stalked off to make sure everything was put away on the construction site. Sakura sighed and stood up, offering a hand to the blue-haired boy sitting down, who gratefully took it and stood up. Dusting themselves off, they cleaned up the bento boxes without another word and when they were done, Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders - which was easy because he was only a few inches taller than her - and stared up at him with determined emerald eyes. He blushed slightly at the close proximity, but Sakura chose to ignore it.

"Chojuro-san," she started, "Let's promise that the next time we see each other, we'll have already achieved our dreams!"

He blinked and his eye brows furrowed in confusion, glasses glinting as the sun began to set behind them, "But Sakura-san, we never know when we might see eachother again - I mean, it could be tomorrow, or in a few years..." His eyes darkened notably behind glasses, "...or even on the battle field, on opposite sides."

Her face paled for a bit, but she shook it off, "Even though, I want us to achieve our goals the next time we _do_ see each other! Even if we didn't we could still say, 'I'm on my way, taking the long way with no short cuts' and I just..." She sighed.

"I just want another reason to keep me motivated. To keep _us_ motivated." She looked up into his eyes and at that moment, her mouth was laced with a bittersweet smile that seemed so broken. "Please, Chojuro-san." Her eyes looked up at him, pleading. His own eyes softened and his sighed, taking her hands off of his shoulder and holding it in a gentle grip. A small smile spread across his face.

"It's a promise, then." And with that, Sakura squealed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to seal the deal, then running off behind him to a waiting Tazuna. He stood there, flabbergasted and surprised and flushed, his hands raising to the spot where she had kissed and turned around to watch her run off into the distance. She looked over her shoulder and waved, her tongue sticking out playfully.

"Until we meet again, Chojuro-kun!" His face became warmer with the new suffix added to his name and he could only wave back with a grin on his face. In the distance, Tazuna smiled to himself as he watched the two kids say their goodbyes.

_'Ah, kids.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOSH, I don't even know why I included that random daydream with Sasuke, hahaha! I admit it was too random, but I liked it. Any who, I surely do hope that the characterizations were correct, especially Chojuro. I'm not too sure if this counted as romance, though, sooooo... <strong>

**This plot bunny is about Sakura's mission during the Land of the Waves Arc on guarding Tazuna by herself, and she meets Chojuro on the bridge. **

**And it's SUMMER BREAK for me! Yippee! So I'll probably be updating more frequently unless I have things to do. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
